(1) The Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a pollution control system used for purifying water in commercial, domestic, industrial, recreational applications or the like.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
The prior art devices that have used a halogen such as chlorine, bromine or iodine have not met with widespread acceptance. Current systems and apparatus such as that disclosed by Horan et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,928,197 and the Henderson U.S. Pat. No. 1,995,639 disclose arrangements for adding halogens to a water supply for purification purposes. However, these systems provide a water-halogen mixture to the consumer which is often times unpleasant to taste because of the conspicious presence of the halogen, particularly chlorine which is used widely throughout the United States.
The Appleman disclosure U.S. Pat. No. 3,701,728 (1972) discloses an electrolysis method employing a filter to reduce the halogen content in the treated water. This device has not met with widespread acceptance because of the need to provide both electricity at the location of water treatment and the extensive costs involved in an electrolysis device which makes it undesirable not only in the United States but overseas where frequently electricity is not available in water polluted areas.